Hollyoaks High: New Class
by writerchick4life
Summary: This will be a story of a group of new sixth formers at Hollyoaks College-all of them will be offspring of Hollyoaks couples :) Read and enjoy. Features tegan/Ziggy, Maxine/dodger, grace/Trevor and Celine/Cameron. Chapter 3- Obvious sparks fly between Rachel and Anthony while Deedee pulls out all the stops to get Michael's attention and a love interest for Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deedee Hutchinson stands in front of her makeup table mirror, applying lipstick. She was so excited for sixth form it was indescribable. When she was done with her lipstick, she ran her hands through her curly blonde hair.

Across the hall, her twin brother Anthony was spraying on cologne, wanting to impress the girls at school. There was never a shortage of fit classmates so he had no trouble bagging one.

Curtis Royale Black was awoken by the alarm on his cell phone. He sleepily turned it off before rolling over on to his side. He really didn't want to go to school today but he was sure his parents were going to make him.

Rose Lomax was in her room deciding on an outfit to wear to school that morning. Her small bed was covered with tops, skirts, jeans and dresses of all sorts when she finally decided on a pink t-shirt and jeans.

Jessica Campbell was looking at the college's information packets. She had been going there for years but now that she was in sixth form, well it did no harm in being prepared.

"Rachel! Hurry up yeah?" Michael Savage, a good looking boy of seventeen said loudly as he pounded on the bathroom door he shared with his sister. It was their first day of sixth form and only a few more months until uni. Also today was the school's football team tryouts and Michael wanted to make an impression.

Rachel, the younger sibling was humming happily as she curled her hair with a curling iron-exactly the way her mom showed her. For the first day of sixth form she decided on a black skater dress and pink blazer. Her reverie was interrupted by her twin. She sighed and went to open the door.

"Oy, can you wait five more minutes?" Rachel asked, slightly annoyed.

"No because I'm bursting" Michael said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Then go use mum and dad's bathroom downstairs" She said with a smile before closing the door in his face.

Michael sighed as he headed downstairs-deciding to take his sister's advice, rushing past his and Rachel's mom Maxine who was making breakfast in the kitchen. Both kids loved scrambled eggs.

"Well, someone's in a hurry?" Maxine teased as she tended to some toast.

"Sorry mum, Rachel's hogging the bathroom again" Michael said as he stood next to his mother. He was close with all of his family even his sister even when she drove him mental like that morning.

"Oh Mikey, you should know that's how us girls look nice" Maxine said as she ruffled his short black hair.

Michael frowned. "Mum, I hate being called Mikey" The teenager protested. He remembered being called that throughout his childhood. It sounded cute back then but now it was more childish.

Maxine laughed at her son's facial expression. "You look just like your father when you make that face" She teased.

Michael smiled a bit. "Yeah" He said before kissing her on the cheek before heading to the master bathroom, at the moment just barely missing his dad.

"What is he playing at?" Dodger asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh just had to use our bathroom, Rach is in the middle of her beauty rituals" Maxine said with a smile. "Eggs and toast?" She suggested.

"Sure" Dodger said with a smile as he made himself a plate of the delicious breakfast food his wife of seventeen years made.

Meanwhile back upstairs, Rachel was finished with her hair and had put the finishing touches on her makeup before smiling at her reflection and went to grab the things she needed for school before heading downstairs.

"Morning daddy" Rachel said as she went up to hug her father and pecked him on the cheek.

Dodger smiled. His baby girl was always happy and smiling. "Morning sweetheart"

Maxine smiled at her daughter, glad Rachel inherited her long dark hair, bright blue eyes and even the same facial bone structure. Michael of course was the spitting image of his father.

Michael emerged from the back and opened the fridge to pour himself a cup of juice.

"Are football tryouts today Mike?" Dodger asked his eldest son.

"Uh, yeah" Michael said as he sat down at the dining room table. "I hope I make the team"

"Don't worry honey, you'll do great after all the help your father has given" Maxine said.

"Yeah well I try" Dodger teased.

Michael laughed. "Thanks for the pointers dad" He said.

Rachel sat down with her family. "Consider yourself lucky Michael, the college football team is extremely choosy especially when it comes to new teammates"

Michael sighed as he put his head in his hands. "Way to jinx it sis" He complained.

"Oy. No one is being jinxed, Mike I'm sure you'll do great at tryouts and Rachel I'm positive you'll have fun this year this year as well" Dodger said in a very father like voice. Firm and diplomatic.

"I will daddy" Rachel said with a smile. "And by the way I'm carpooling with Rose and Jessica"

"That's nice since you always say you're embarrassed when me or your dad drive you" Maxine teased before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It was fun when we were little mum" Michael pointed out with his mouth full of toast.

"I know honey but since you and your sister are teenagers, we've decided to spare you the humiliation" Maxine said with a smile.

Everyone at the table laughed as they continued eating breakfast and talked about the twins' class schedules.

At Hollyoaks College, Deedee and her friends Lisa, Katie and Hannah walked down the halls of the school as if it were a fashion runway. Deedee had to admit she loved the attention she was getting from her classmates especially the blokes.

"Ay Deedee, looking fit as always" One of them named Justin catcalled out to her.

Deedee blew him a kiss as they continued to walk. "I am so relieved we're sixth formers now" She said as they stopped at her locker.

"Me too and only a few more months until university" Lisa chimed in.

"Oh I know" Deedee said with a smile as she closed her locker door. At that moment, she saw Rose, Rachel and Jessica walk by laughing and the lot.

"I can't stand that lot" Deedee said cattily. "I wish I didn't have to see them in school every day" She continued with her rant.

"I think Rachel's nice" Hannah pointed out.

Deedee and the others gave her death glare. "She may be but I think she's so bloody stuck up" She said with an eye roll. "Come on let's go"

"We have the same classes this year!" Jessica, a petite brunette with wavy dark hair cheered as she bounced up and down on her tip toes holding her class schedule.

"Yes we do-English, maths, history, government, science and study hall" Rose said with a smile.

The three girls cheered as they formed a group hug. At that moment Deedee was walking past. "Oh boy, now you lot can be losers together all year" She snarled.

Rose walked up to her classmate, ready to tell her off. Rose was not one to mince her words, a trait she got from her mother Tegan. "Why do you have to be such a cow Deedee?"

"Excuse me?" Deedee asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me. What gives you the right to make fun of my friends?" Rose asked in a serious.

"What are you going to do about ay?" Deedee asked as she tilted her head to one side, taunting the other girl.

Rose didn't say anything back-she didn't want to risk getting suspended on her first day of school so she walked away back to her friends.

"That's what I thought Rose. You are so bloody pathetic" Deedee teased with a laugh as she walked away, her high heels clicking against the hard floor.

Rose sighed before deciding to let it go and headed off to English with Rachel and Jessica. "I don't what she's playing at" She said as the three girls took their seats in the front of the classroom.

"I hear it's just how she's dealing with her parents' split" Rachel said as she took off her blazer.

"And where did you hear that from?" Jessica asked as more kids came into the classroom.

"Her brother Anthony" Rachel revealed. The two have spoken a lot as friends.

"That doesn't shock me" Rose said as the bell rang.

Halfway into the class after rules and procedures were discussed, a tall young man in jeans and a hoodie casually swaggered into the room.

"Well…better late than never Mr. Black" The teacher teased, making the class laugh.

"Royale Black" The boy corrected matter of factly.

"Oh right…Curtis. Well since it's your first day I'll let your tardiness slide but be on time tomorrow" The teacher instructed.

Curtis smiled a charming smile. "Sure thing sir" He said coolly as he headed to an empty desk in the back of the classroom.

Jessica turned to Rachel after the mystery boy sat down. "Is he Trevor and Grace's son?" She asked.

"Must be" Rachel replied before directing her attention back to the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Deedee does a modeling pose with attitude  
Michael lowers his sunglasses with a cheeky smile  
Rose smiles at the camera  
Curtis lowers the top half of his hoodie  
Anthony kicks a soccer ball  
Jessica spins around in a daisy shower  
Rachel turns around to face the camera and smiles  
HOLLYOAKS logo**_

Anthony confidentially headed onto the gymnasium floor where football team tryouts would be held that year. He's been playing the sport for years and knows all the rules, tricks and moves like the back of his hand. He smoothed his jersey and smiled as he approached the bleachers full of eager team hopefuls.

"Good afternoon, welcome to tryouts" He greeted kindly. "As you all may know, this year's tryouts are for new sixth formers or year 12. I hope everyone remembered their permission forms, cleats, knee guards and soccer ball" He announced calmly.

Michael looked down at the gym bag which carried everything he would need for tryouts that afternoon. He could still remember everything his parents told him-his dad on how to block an opponent and his mom's words of support and encouragement.

"Right so first up we have…Michael Savage" Anthony read from the clipboard. His first opponent was in between tall and short, tan, black hair and green eyes and athletic build. First Anthony wanted to test his motor skills. "Okay so Michael, your first test is to run throughout the gym while kicking the ball" He announced.

"Okay" Michael said as he prepared for the activity.

"You are timed on this so make it count yeah? And…go" Anthony said as he started his stop watch.

Michael took off running at the second his time started. He ran past the other blokes trying out, wanting to get a good score and make the team. Michael had always loved soccer and he figured playing it competitively would look impressive on his uni applications.

Meanwhile at the village coffee shop, Deedee and her friends sat at a small table in the middle of the establishment. The striking blonde had a clipboard in her lap, apparently taking notes.

"Right, so for the party how about black and white?" Deedee asked her friends who were all sitting about.

"That would be ace Deedee. Very glamourous and posh" Lisa said with a Styrofoam cup full of cappuccino mix in her hands.

"I know right. So attire-blokes in suits and girls in dresses obviously" Deedee noted as she wrote it down. "Now for the tricky part…location"

"My house?" Lisa suggested.

"A hotel" Katie said

"How about…The Loft?" Hannah suggested.

"The Loft it is. Has more space, a bar and that lot" Deedee said with a smile.

"We're going to have to get permission first though" Hannah pointed out.

"Of course, I'm not daft" Deedee snapped at her friend. Hannah was sweet but she could be clueless as well.

Hannah sadly looked down at her painted nails. Why did Deedee have to be so mean to everyone? Especially nice girls like Rose, Rachel and Jessica.

"Okay so we have theme, attire and location figured out so what else do we need to cover?" Katie asked.

"The guest list" Deedee said. "How about the entire year 12?" She suggested.

"Perfect" Lisa said with a smile. "Including that super fit Michael Savage"

"You mean loser Rachel's brother Michael?" Deedee asked. After some quick pondering, she had an idea. "Great idea Lisa, I'll be sure to invite him" She said with a smirk.

"He's in my calculus class. Very fit" Lisa said.

"I'm sure he is" Deedee said with a smile. "Now that we have everything settled, now all we have to do is the invitations. And we'll figure out the date and time after we get permission from The Loft" She announced.

"Great" Hannah asked. "I have to get home" She said before grabbing her coffee drink and purse. "Bye guys"

"See you Hannah" Lisa said. "I have to get going too" She said before leaving the coffee shop.

"Well I guess that leaves you and me ay Katie?" Deedee asked.

"I don't mind. So where do you want to get outfits for the party?" She asked.

"I don't know maybe London or Manchester" Deedee asked. "Come on let's get out of here" She suggested as the two girls left the coffee shop and decided to stop by Price Slice to get some soda.

"So do you have a class with him?" Katie asked once they were inside the convenience store in the drink section.

"Who?" Deedee asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"Michael" Katie said as she retrieved two diet colas from the fridge and went up front to pay for them.

"I think History and that's it" Deedee asked as she also picked up a pack of gum but instead of paying for it, slipped it in her purse.

"There's also a new boy this year" Katie said once the magazine and soft drinks were rang up.

"Details" Deedee asked as the teens left the store.

"Not really our type but tall, muscular, dark hair. Very quiet and mysterious" Katie described as they continued to walk down the street.

"You must be talking about Curtis Royale Black" Deedee said as she popped a piece of watermelon bubble gum that was already in her mouth.

"Yeah…him" Katie said.

Just then Michael ran past them in a jogging mode. The boy was in a blue wife beater tank and black athletic shorts.

"Hmmm what a sight" Deedee said as she lowered her sunglasses with a sexy smile.

"Well well somebody has a crush" Katie said with a teasing smirk.

"Come off it" Deedee snarled as she watched Michael jog down the street. Perhaps Katie could be right, maybe Michael Savage was a crush. But since she couldn't stand his sister, goody two shoes Rachel she didn't want to admit it out loud. Deedee smiled at the prospect of seducing her hunky classmate. It would be ace and they would be the power couple of the entire school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Deedee does a modeling pose with attitude  
Michael lowers his sunglasses with a cheeky smile  
Rose smiles at the camera  
Curtis lowers the top half of his hoodie  
Anthony kicks a soccer ball  
Jessica spins around in a shower of daisies  
Rachel smiles as she turns around  
HOLLYOAKS LOGO**_

The next morning, Rachel is at her locker grabbing some books for class when across the hall Anthony comes out of the loo and decides to talk to her and maybe invite her to his sister's shindig two weekends from now. He took a deep breath as he headed toward the pretty brunette.

"Rachel" Anthony greeted casually as he stopped at her locker.

Rachel directed her attention to her classmate and smiled. "Hey Anthony, how are you?" She asked.

Anthony was always in awe over Rachel's beautiful smile. "I'm good. You?" He asked.

"Nothing special, just ready for third day of sixth form" Rachel said as she clutched her books to her chest with a laugh.

"What class are you heading to?" Anthony asked confidently, any excuse to keep talking to her.

"Math, why?" Rachel asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if, maybe, I can walk you to class" Anthony said with a charming smile.

"I'd like that" Rachel said before the two kids began to head downstairs to where Rachel's math class was.

"So…what level of math are you taking?" Anthony asked as they walked past school mates in the halls.

"Year 12 Algebra. You?" Rachel asked as she passed a group of football players laughing and being loud.

"Ay Anthony mate" One of them said quite loudly.

"Hey Kevin" Anthony greeted the player with a high five as they walked past. Anthony didn't mind hanging out with his teammates but now he wanted to talk to Rachel.

Rachel laughed softly as she watched the boys go by in the hall. She figured Anthony had lots of friends at school but she didn't mind.

"Well here we are" Anthony said with a smile as they stood in front of the math classroom but the bell hadn't rung yet so they had plenty of time left to talk.

"Thanks for walking me" Rachel said sincerely. "Maybe we should do it more often"

"You think so?" Anthony asked, happy to spend any time with his crush and if it was as small as walking her to class every day then he would do it just to be in her presence.

Rachel laughed. "I know so" She said.

"Have you heard of this party my sister's throwing at The Loft two Saturdays from now?" Anthony asked. He would be really happy if Rachel was his plus one to the shindig. He didn't care if Deedee hated her, she wasn't the boss of him.

"I have and I might go but I don't know if Deedee would appreciate it" Rachel pointed out. The blonde made it clear on many occasions she didn't like her at all but Rachel didn't care. That was Deedee's problem besides.

"Who cares about what my little sister thinks? I think you should be my plus one in regardless" Anthony said flirtatiously.

Rachel thought for a minute. "Sure, I'll be glad to" She said with a smile.

Anthony smiled back at the stunning girl. "Do you want to meet up for lunch or grab a snack after school?" The boy asked.

"Sounds like a date" Rachel teased. "Or…sort of date"

Anthony laughed at the girl's joke. "Okay, see you then" He said before turning to walk away. As he was halfway down the hall, Deedee caught up to him.

"I heard you talking to Rachel" The girl told her brother out of nowhere.

Anthony sighed. "Dee, if you're going to spend two minutes going on about how much you hate her then I don't want to hear it" He said.

"Well I'm not exactly her biggest fan" Deedee pointed out as she walked alongside her twin.

"What does she ever done to you?" Anthony asked as the twins headed inside the History classroom. Anthony took his seat up front.

"I don't know, she just seems snobby" Deedee said with a shrug as she sat next to Anthony in the next row. Now her brother was defending Miss Perfect all of a sudden.

"You know sis. Maybe you should be nicer to her" Anthony suggested as he opened up his notebook and found the notes he took yesterday in class and typed up for homework yesterday evening.

Deedee rolled her eyes as she got situated for that day's listen. If she had to talk about the oh so beautiful, sweet, smart and popular Rachel Savage again she was going to go mental. Speaking of which, her brother who had just came into class proved to be a perfect distraction.

Then the tardy bell rang and the class settled down as the teacher began writing on the whiteboard. The campus had been upgraded to modern looking which Deedee quite liked. She cast a look to Michael who was sitting at his desk before looking back at the board.

"For the next two to three weeks we will focus on important historical figures in history. Not just here in England but from all over the world. Can anyone name a person who has made a big impact in history today?" The teacher asked.

Deedee raised her hand. "Marie Antoinette?" She suggested.

"Very good Miss Hutchinson, Antoinette in case you forgot was a headstrong protester with her infamous phrase Let them eat cake which was a big controversy back in her time. Anyone else?"

"Julius Ceaser" Michael said from the fourth seat of the second row, a couple of chairs away from Deedee.

"Another good one, thank you Mr. Savage. Starting this Friday you all will be paired in groups of two and together you will research a historical figure of your choice. I will have a list up here for anyone who signs up. Now for today's lesson, open your books to the Chapter 1 review and answer the questions at least in paragraph form. You may work with a partner."

As everyone was pairing up, Deedee saw that Michael still didn't have a partner so she confidentially headed over to the brunette. "Partners?" She offered. Deedee was never coy or shy-she always got what she wanted with no questions asked.

"Sure" Michael said as a smile lit up his perfectly chiseled face.

Deedee smiled as she sat next to the secret object of her affection. "You know, I'm throwing a party at The Loft two weeks from now and it would be ace if you could make an appearance"

Michael looked up from his composition notebook and Deedee was enchanted by his sexy green eyes. "I'll see if I have other plans yeah?" He asked.

"Oh trust me, this is one party you do not want to miss" Deedee insisted as she leaned forward with her arms resting on the desk, deciding to give the bloke a peak of her assets.

Meanwhile in government, Rose was super close to falling asleep when all of a sudden the classroom door opened and a tall and slender girl with shoulder length blonde hair entered the room. Rose couldn't help but notice the girl's outfit-boots, a paisley print maxi skirt and white tank top.

"Hi I'm Zara and I'm supposed to be in your year 12 government class" The blonde told the teacher.

"Right…Zara Richardson. Class, we have an arrival this is Zara so make her feel welcome" The teacher announced to his students.

Rose couldn't help but notice how beautiful Zara was and her outfit was totally ace. She quickly looked down as the new girl made her way to the desk next to hers and sat down.

"Hi I'm Zara" The blonde introduced, offering Rose a tan, soft hand.

Rose smiled at the newcomer. "Hi, Rose Lomax" She greeted with a smile. Mentally she studied her desk neighbor. A beautiful face, mesmerizing blue eyes, shiny hair, pouty lips and a cute little nose.

Zara smiled at Rose as she then started to get prepared for her new class. This Rose girl seemed very nice…and cute.

Rose grabbed her very long light brown hair into a ponytail before letting it fall down her back before directing her attention back to the lesson but the teenager couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. Could it be or maybe it was all in her head?


End file.
